


Куда ведут все дороги

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>история о возвращених</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куда ведут все дороги

\- Я вернусь, - кричит Джек и шагает в сияние раскрывшегося Рифта, и просыпается на своей постели в Хабе и вспоминает, что не успел ничего крикнуть.  
Он встаёт, стягивает и роняет на пол мокрую от пота майку, бесцельно меряет шагами кабинет, смотрит сверху на пустой Хаб, пролистывает лежащий на столе файл, варит кофе, идёт в душ, выплёскивает остывший кофе в раковину, снова ложится, и, кажется, плачет во сне.

Они сидят лицом к лицу на узкой кровати, оба нагие. Слабый свет сверху очерчивает скулы Джека холодным синим, кладёт густые тени в глазницы. Йанто смущается под его взглядом, скрещивает руки на груди, опускает глаза.  
\- Дай-ка сюда, - говорит Джек и тянется к нему.  
Он снимает браслет Агента Времени и застёгивает на руке Йанто. Откидывает клапан, гладит пальцами кнопки.  
\- Это моя свобода. - Он смотрит Йанто в глаза, улыбается уголками губ, и Йанто не может понять, насколько Джек серьёзен. - Если эта штука сломается - ну, это вряд ли, конечно, но всё же... В общем, я застряну тут надолго. О-очень прочно.  
Он замолкает и рассматривает ладонь Йанто, прослеживает пальцем линию жизни и снова поднимает на него глаза.  
\- Впрочем, что это я. Он же и так сломан.  
Возможно, это просто свет и тени: лицо Джека искажается, как от внезапной боли, и Йанто растерянно моргает - но Джек уже смеётся, тянет его за запястье к себе, запускает пальцы в волосы на его затылке, прижимает его голову к своему плечу, целует в макушку; и Йанто, уткнувшись носом ему между плечом и шеей, гладит его по широкой спине - от крестца вверх, к лопаткам, и снова вниз, - и неожиданно для себя думает о кровосмешении. Старший и младший братья, или, возможно, сын и отец - они могут любить друг друга, хотеть, брать и давать, не прося ничего взамен; любимые, которые никогда не станут настоящими любовниками.   
Йанто обнимает Джека крепче, с бессильной, безосновательной детской ревностью, целует его шею, льнёт, прижимается, и они пробуют заняться любовью, но всё получается как-то скомканно, неловко, никак - возможно, потому, что Йанто кажется, что невидимый третий наблюдает за ними; они расцепляют объятия и засыпают на узкой постели втроём: Джек, Йанто и тень того, чей запах в последнее время не желает расставаться с Джеком, сильный, настойчивый, тревожащий запах другого мужчины.

\- Мне нужен Доктор, Йанто, - говорит Джек, глядя в кружку с кофе. - Мне нужен мой Доктор.  
Йанто останавливается и открывает рот, собираясь сказать что-нибудь, что действительно могло бы помочь Джеку, но не находит нужных слов, вздыхает, качает головой и возвращается к работе.  
Работы теперь, когда Оуэна и Тош больше нет, у них прибавилось, и Йанто считает, что это хорошо, можно отвлечься от ненужных тяжёлых мыслей.   
Они с Гвен вытаскивают ящики с инопланетным хламом в центр Хаба, вываливают на пол, и Гвен делает пометки в толстом блокноте, пока Йанто чёрным маркером проставляет на каждой странной штуковине номер и аккуратно упаковывает всё назад в коробки. Руки Йанто - все в точках несмываемых чернил, и когда он зевает, Гвен смеётся: язык у него тоже чёрный.  
Джек лавирует между коробок, неприкаянный и отсутствующий, но всё же усмехается и треплет Йанто по макушке, проходя мимо. Йанто поднимает на него взгляд: на лице Джека - настороженное ожидание, он будто прислушивается в надежде услышать что-то, доступное ему одному.  
Йанто сдерживает вздох и возвращается к работе.   
В отличие от Джека, он так до сих пор и не научился верить в неожиданные чудеса и исполнение желаний.  
Но это совершенно не мешает чудесам иногда случаться.  
Они просыпаются однажды от странного звука - будто небеса над Кардиффом рвутся по шву, и пока Йанто с трудом разлепляет глаза, трясёт головой, прогоняя остатки сна, и садится в постели, Джек успевает натянуть штаны, выбежать из Хаба и увидеть высоко-высоко в предрассветном небе мерцающую дугу, похожую на след падающей звезды.

То ли он так спешит, то ли Доктор так долго раздумывает, верно ли рассчитал время и место, - Джек прибывает туда, где, по его соображениям, должна приземлиться ТАРДИС, раньше, чем предполагал, и ещё с полминуты напряжённо щурится в стремительно светлеющее небо.  
Наконец с разрывающим барабанные перепонки звуком, который невозможно спутать ни с каким другим, ТАРДИС врезается в землю, вспахивает её, оставляя за собой широкую полосу развороченного дёрна, и останавливается в десятке шагов от машины Джека, качаясь и поскрипывая.  
Доктор вываливается из распахнувшейся двери. Он один - видимо, он как раз в промежутке между спутниками, - и Джек втайне этому рад.   
У Доктора новое тело - совсем молодое, угловатое, долговязое, сплошь локти да коленки, худая длинная шея смешно торчит из воротничка, - но в остальном он остался совершенно прежним: взъерошенный и порывистый, с пронзительной сумасшедшей жаждой нового в круглых карих глазах.  
Он засовывает длиннопалые юношеские ладони в карманы штанов и сердито смотрит на Джека, приподняв одну бровь.  
\- Опять ты, - говорит сипловатым молодым тенорком. - Не знаю даже, рад ли тебя видеть. Ну давай, иди сюда.  
Джека не приходится приглашать дважды. Он стискивает тонкокостное тощее тело Доктора так, что тот сдавленно вскрикивает "Ой... рёбра!..". Джек смеётся и утыкается лицом в растрёпанные каштановые вихры, отрывает Доктора от земли и кружит, как ребёнка, - полы докторова плаща беспомощными крыльями мотаются в воздухе, - и в конце-концов падает, радостно хохоча, на землю, так и не выпуская его из объятий. 

\- О-о, нет-нет-нет-нет, - Доктор энергично трясёт головой и грохает чашку на стол - так, что добрая половина кофе выплёскивается на сияющую столешницу.   
Йанто вздрагивает. Гвен испуганно хлопает ресницами и нервно улыбается. Джек прерывисто, шумно выдыхает и на несколько секунд закрывает лицо ладонями.  
\- Никому не будет хуже оттого, что он останется в живых, - говорит он тихо. - Я сделаю всё... очень аккуратно. Пожалуйста. Я обещаю. Я всё придумал.  
Доктор вскакивает и начинает нервно расхаживать по кабинету, запустив пятерню в волосы на затылке, бормоча и неодобрительно косясь на Джека.   
\- Ладно, - говорит он наконец, остановившись и сверля Джека очень, очень серьёзным взглядом. - Ладно, но!.. Никаких глупостей, слышишь меня? Ты слышал?!  
\- Я обещаю, - повторяет Джек, и голос его срывается.

В дверях ТАРДИС Джек оборачивается и смотрит на Йанто.  
\- Я... - говорит он и замолкает: Йанто едва заметно качает головой и отворачивается.  
\- Давай, давай, давай уже, - торопит Доктор, тянет его за рукав вглубь ТАРДИС, и Джек захлопывает дверь со странным смешанным чувством вины и радости.  
\- Я вернусь, - говорит он двери, по-глупому надеясь, что Йанто знает, что он хотел сказать ему.  
\- О, ещё бы ты не вернулся, - бормочет Доктор, бегая вокруг механизмов ТАРДИС, щурясь на датчики, колотя кулаком по панелям. - Я лично удостоверюсь, что ты вернулся - и не наворотил там дел.  
Он заползает на четвереньках под пульт управления, гремит там чем-то и продолжает сердито бормотать что-то, чего Джек не может разобрать.  
Он смотрит на тощий зад Доктора, обтянутый клетчатой тканью штанов, и улыбается.  
\- Спасибо, Доктор.  
\- Ой, да брось, - отзывается Доктор, выползая снова на свет божий и отплёвываясь от комочков пыли.   
ТАРДИС взвывает, и Доктор бросает быстрый взгляд на приборы.  
\- Всё, давай, приехали, - он толкает Джека к двери, - смотри мне, и я тебе говорил про погрешность в точности? Я предупреждал, так что без обид, если что, давай-давай, быстрей.  
\- Спасибо, - повторяет Джек и шагает в ночь двадцатого января 1941 года, и даже раньше, чем Тардис с завыванием двигателей растворяется в промозглом зимнем воздухе, видит одинокую фигуру человека, шагающего вниз по улице, прочь от света и звуков музыки, льющихся из окон кардиффского "Ритца".   
\- Джек, - окликает Джек, почему-то уверенный, что не обознался.  
Харкнесс вздрагивает, останавливается, и Джек собственным телом чувствует, как напрягаются его лопатки под шинелью, как сводит спазмом мышцы шеи и каменеют плечи.  
\- Джек, - повторяет Джек.  
Имя - чужое, украденное, взятое взаймы и ставшее своим - мёд и хина на его языке, колючий репей в горле.  
Харкнесс оборачивается. Хватает воздух ртом, неловко дёргается к Джеку всем телом и останавливается посреди движения, руки неловко расставлены, будто он хотел обнять воздух.   
Джек шагает к нему и берёт за руку, переплетает пальцы с его пальцами - и увлекает за собой, в узкий простенок между домами, прижимает к стене, закрывает ему рот ладонью прежде, чем он успевает что-либо сказать. Вдалеке слышен женский смех, цоканье каблучков по брусчатке, смущённый юношеский басок - и вслед за ним новый всплеск звонкого смеха, уже ближе, ветер доносит до их укрытия сладкий аромат духов и обрывки разговора, и звуки снова отдаляются, растворяются в промозглой январской ночи.  
Харкнесс высвобождается и касается лица Джека, трогает холодными пальцами его брови, скулы, губы и подбородок, прижимает ладонь к его щеке, и Джек делает то же; в глазах Харкнесса - надежда, такая жадная, такая яростная, что похожа на безумие.  
\- Ты вернулся, - говорит Харкнесс.  
"Я вернулся", - хочет сказать Джек, но слова теряются по дороге, истаивают до хриплого односложного слова, которое мёд и хина и жжёт гортань так, что глаза начинает щипать и всё становится нечётким.  
\- Джек, - говорит он.

До дома, где расквартирован Харкнесс, они добираются тёмными проулками и задними дворами, всё ускоряя шаг, - и в конце почти переходят на бег, не разъединяя рук, поскальзываясь на покрытой наледью земле, задыхаясь от торопливой сумасшедшей радости, останавливаясь через каждые несколько шагов для быстрых поцелуев.  
Харкнесс проводит Джека через чёрный ход, и они поднимаются по скрипучей лестнице, замирая на каждой ступеньке, в чистенькую комнатку - лоскутное одеяло на узкой кровати с кованой спинкой, на выцветших обоях с цветочным рисунком - акварельные виды бухты Кардиффа в простых рамках, библия и графин с водой на массивном викторианском столе, который занимает треть комнаты.  
Джек снимает шинель и расстилает на полу. Поднимает глаза на оглушённого происходящим Харкнесса, пытается улыбнуться - но отчего-то не может, во рту у него солоно и глаза снова жжёт.  
\- Запри дверь, - просит он, не узнавая собственного голоса.  
Харкнесс слушается - и снова застывает посреди комнаты, не говорит ни слова - взглядом умоляет Джека о помощи.  
Джек смаргивает слёзы и наконец-то может улыбнуться ему.  
\- Иди ко мне.  
И второй Джек делает шаг.

Они пытаются не спешить - совершенно бесполезно; их трясёт от нетерпения, пальцы соскальзывают с пуговиц, и всё кончается слишком быстро. Оглушённые, задыхающиеся, дрожащие, они лежат лицом друг к другу, не касаясь и ничего не говоря, - просто смотрят, пока одновременно проваливаются в короткий беспокойный сон; ищут в нём друг друга - и просыпаются четверть часа спустя, тесно обнявшись, переплетясь ногами, переливают из губ в губы шёпот - растворённые в неровном дыхании "Джек", "ты", "обещаю", "да", и на этот раз действительно никуда не спешат.   
После Харкнесс находит ладонь Джека и снова засыпает, не выпуская её до тех пор, пока звук, который ни с чем невозможно спутать, не заставляет Джека сесть.   
Гул ТАРДИС затихает, и Харкнесс открывает глаза, ясные, будто и не спал вовсе.  
\- Тебе пора.  
Джек просовывает руку ему под плечи, привлекает его к себе, шепчет в висок:  
\- Я вернусь.  
\- Дже-ек! - орёт Доктор под окнами. - Эй, Джек!..   
Джек торопливо одевается.   
\- Я проведу, - Харкнесс тоже встаёт, поднимает с пола, отряхивает и набрасывает на плечи шинель.  
Джек оборачивается, смотрит на него - и он шагает вперёд, обнимает Джека, целует сомкнутыми сухими губами в уголок рта, в скулы, в глаза. Прижимается лицом к волосам Джека, глубоко вдыхает - и отпускает его.  
\- Идём.

Доктор стоит рядом с ТАРДИС, засунув руки глубоко в карманы, покачиваясь на пятках.  
\- Привет, - бросает Харкнессу, и тот сдержанно кивает.  
\- Я... - начинает Джек, и второй Джек кивает ещё раз:  
\- Знаю. Я буду ждать.  
\- Совсем скоро, - обещает Джек уже из дверей ТАРДИС, чувствуя, как сводит под рёбрами.  
Харкнесс поднимает руку в прощальном жесте, и Джек заставляет себя захлопнуть дверь.  
\- Типично, - ворчит Доктор у него за спиной. - Кого ещё ты мог полюбить с первой встречи, как не себя самого.  
Джек издаёт странный звук, что-то среднее между вздохом и коротким кашлем.  
\- Утром, - глухо говорит он, - его собьёт "Мессер", и он умрёт. Сгорит. Если я не...  
Он замолкает. Доктор хмурится, взлохмачивает пятернёй волосы.  
\- Спаси его, - глухо просит Джек. - Помоги мне.  
И Доктор совершенно неожиданно обнаруживает, что не может в ответ сказать ничего, кроме "Само собой, Джек. Конечно."

Доктор с деловитым "Жди здесь" выталкивает Джека из ТАРДИС в холодную кардиффскую ночь, и синяя телефонная будка с завываниями тает в воздухе.   
Джек прислоняется к стене, закрывает глаза и видит, как падающий в сером зимнем небе "Харрикейн" тянет за собой чёрно-красный хвост дыма и пламени, - и вздрагивает, давится вскриком, и меряет обледеневшую улицу нервными шагами, сжимая трясущиеся руки в кулаки в карманах, пока Доктор не появляется снова.  
Волосы Доктора топорщатся безумными вихрами, глаза сияют, он едва не подпрыгивает на месте от распирающей его энергии.   
\- Я кое-что одолжил у тебя, - кричит он Джеку и поясняет: - У того тебя, который тут недалеко - в этом же году, ну, помнишь?   
И Джек внезапно понимает, смеётся, стискивает Доктора в объятиях, продолжая смеяться, шмыгает носом и вытирает мокрое со щёк о плечо Докторова плаща.

Время растягивается, как резина, и подбитый "Харрикейн" Харкнесса падает бесконечно долго, как в замедленной съёмке.  
\- Сейчас, - орёт Доктор и бьёт по кнопке, устремив восторженно-безумный взгляд в располосованное дымом небо, - и ничего не происходит, только время вдруг ускоряется, и самолёт начинает падать стремительно, слишком быстро, и кто-то словно вышибает весь воздух из лёгких Джека и пережимает ему горло, не даёт вдохнуть.  
\- Ну!.. - кричит Доктор, колотит по кнопке кулаком, - Джек! Стой!  
Джек не слышит - бежит, спотыкаясь, вперёд, и добегает к месту падения "Харрикейна" за секунду до того, как голубой транспортный луч подхватывает изувеченный, горящий самолёт, мягко опускает на землю, дрожит и гаснет.  
Джек наконец может вдохнуть - и бросается в дым и огонь, не чувствуя, как жар лижет щёки, как трещат подпаленные волосы, как дым ест глаза и дерёт горло.  
Запыхавшийся Доктор упирается ладонями в коленки, отдуваясь, и смотрит, как Джек вытаскивает обмякшее тело Харкнесса из изувеченной машины и валится вместе с ним на землю.  
\- По... подальше, - Доктор переводит дыхание, - может взорваться...  
Джек не слышит его - прижимает Харкнесса к себе, утыкается лицом в его макушку, покачивает его, как ребёнка.   
Плечи Джека вздрагивают.  
Доктор хмурится, прикусывает губу, опускает глаза и видит, как едва заметно дёргаются пальцы руки Харкнесса.  
\- Джек, - зовёт Доктор. - Джек. ДЖЕК!  
Джек поднимает на него пугающе яркие на перепачканном лице глаза.   
\- Ты успел, - мягко говорит Доктор. - Всё в порядке. Теперь всё будет хорошо.  
Пламя, лижущее мёртвый "Харрикейн", потихоньку гаснет, как будто чувствует, что потеряло силу и смысл, и только когда ТАРДИС вспарывает небо над Кардиффом 1941 года победным звуком своих двигателей, взрыв окончательно вычёркивает имя капитана Джека Харкнесса из списков живых.

Джек возвращается в Хаб и приносит горькие, тревожные запахи гари и больничных коридоров на одежде и волосах.  
\- Привет, Йанто, - серым голосом говорит он.   
Йанто смотрит на его лицо, покрытое слоем грязи и копоти, на две светлые дорожки, пролёгшие от уголков глаз вниз по щекам, и, не говоря ничего, обнимает Джека, гладит по напряжённой спине, по опалённым волосам на затылке.  
\- Я в порядке, - бормочет Джек, прижимаясь щекой к щеке Йанто, - немного устал, но всё хорошо, мы успели, Йанто, мы...  
\- Потом, - говорит он. - Ты всё расскажешь потом.  
Он раздевает Джека, помогает ему забраться в душ, растирает его полотенцем, укладывает в постель, разминает каменные от усталости мышцы спины и шеи, готовит Джеку чай, ложится рядом с Джеком, обнимает его, успокаивает мерным дыханием в затылок, и всё это время думает, что, наверное, есть повод злиться, ревновать, подозревать - и в конце концов говорит себе, что это всё не имеет никакого значения до тех пор, пока Джек будет возвращаться.

Месяц спустя Джек сидит на трибуне школьного стадиона рядом с Харкнессом и смотрит на мальчишек, гоняющих по полю мяч.  
\- Значит, тренер, - говорит Джек.  
Харкнесс смущённо разводит руками:  
\- Я не на так уж многое гожусь в твоём мире.  
\- Ну, это не совсем мой мир. И я же не говорю, что это плохо.  
Харкнесс качает головой.  
\- Это... лучшее.  
Джек не выдерживает - накрывает его руку ладонью, поглаживает большим пальцем тонкую нежную кожу недавно затянувшегося ожога.  
\- Тебе нравится твоё новое имя?  
Харкнесс (Хэрри Ньютон, 35 лет, холост, учитель физкультуры) искоса смотрит на Джека, опускает ресницы, прячет смущение за улыбкой.  
\- Я читал. Его "Харрикейн" подбили...  
\- Да. "Дорнье".   
\- Он выжил, этот парень. Сбил "Дорнье" и сам выжил.  
Джек продолжает гладить руку Харкнесса, пропускает свои пальцы между его.  
\- Ты тоже. Но давай-ка для меня ты останешься Джеком. Не против?  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Харкнесс дрогнувшим голосом.  
Джек улыбается.  
\- Сегодня?.. - нарочито беззаботно спрашивает он и удивляется, как сердце не выпрыгивает из горла - колотится в клетке рёбер, как ненормальное. - Или, может, у тебя планы на вечер - так я...  
Харкнесс поднимает на него изумлённый взгляд, и Джек готов казнить себя сотню раз за только что сказанное и за тон, каким это произнёс. Его рот раскрывается сам собой, и он говорит, не в силах остановиться, как будто кто-то чужой двигает его губами - о Торчвуде, о Йанто, о тысяче жизней, о том, что не умеет обещать, о других в своей жизни, о Докторе, о том, что всегда, рано или поздно, люди уходят, все уходят, и...  
...Харкнесс сжимает его ладонь, зовёт его по имени - и Джек понимает, что всё это совершенно неважно, потому что, куда ни беги, сколько лет ни странствуй, в итоге ты всегда будешь возвращаться к себе.


End file.
